prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WrestleMania XXXI
WrestleMania XXXI will be the 31st annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, to be held on March 29, 2015 at the Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara, California. Background WrestleMania will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. At the Royal Rumble, Brock Lesnar successfully defended his WWE World Heavyweight Championship against John Cena and Seth Rollins, while the 2015 Royal Rumble match was won by Roman Reigns, setting up a title match between Lesnar and Reigns at WrestleMania. On the February 2nd episode of Raw, Reigns agreed to put his number one contendership on the line in a match at Fastlane. Later in the night, Daniel Bryan defeated Rollins to earn the right to face Reigns at the event. At Fastlane, Reigns won the match to retain his opportunity at facing Brock Lesnar in the main event of WrestleMania. On November 23, during the main event of Survivor Series, Sting made his first-ever appearance in a WWE ring by attacking Triple H with a Scorpion Death Drop and dragging Dolph Ziggler on top of Rollins, giving Team Cena the win and causing the Authority to be removed from power, which had been a secondary stipulation of the match. On January 19 edition of Raw, Sting made his Raw debut by appearing backstage during the main event, a 3-on-1 handicap match between John Cena and the team of Big Show, Kane, and Rollins. The lights in the arena darkened as Sting walked to the stage and gestured to the Authority at ringside. The distraction allowed John Cena to pin Rollins for the win, which reinstated the jobs of the recently (kayfabe) fired Ziggler, Ryback, and Erick Rowan. On January 26, it was officially announced via WWE.com that Triple H challenged Sting to a "face-to-face" confrontation at Fastlane. On the February 9th edition of Raw, Triple H again called Sting out to accept his challenge. The lights went out, and a group of Sting impersonators appeared around the arena and inside the ring, illuminated by spotlights, while a video message stating that Sting had accepted Triple H's challenge played on the TitanTron. At Fastlane, Triple H had a face to face confrontation with Sting. The two brawled until Sting got control of Triple H. Sting then pointed to the WrestleMania sign in the rafters, with Triple H accepting the challenge. Later in the night, it was announced that Triple H will face Sting at the event. Match Preview Matches ; ; *Brock Lesnar © (w/ Paul Heyman) vs. Roman Reigns for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship *Sting vs. Triple H *Andre The Giant 30 man memorial Battle Royal Other on-screen talent See also *WrestleMania *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2015 *Event gallery DVD release * [ WrestleMania XXXI on DVD] External links * WrestleMania XXXI Official Website * [ on WWE Network] * [ WrestleMania XXXI at CAGEMATCH.net] * [ WrestleMania XXXI at Online World of Wrestling] Category:WrestleMania Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events